This invention generally relates to a wide-area graphic display system, and more particularly, pertains to a decorative lighting system for use in a bowling center.
Decorative lighting systems have been used in bowling centers in which light ropes are run along the bowling lane dividers so as to extend in parallel down the length of the bowling lanes. These light ropes include a plurality of spaced apart light bulbs provided along the length of the light rope. In general, such light ropes are only capable of providing a few light patterns. Aside from merely being all on or all off, the light bulbs in a light rope may be flashed on and off together, or may be turned on and off in a marquee style whereby every third or fourth light in the light rope is flashed on and off in parallel in a running sequence. Furthermore, the color of light emitted from the light rope from any one light bulb is fixed thereby significantly limiting the capabilities of such decorative lighting.
Although such light ropes are well-suited for running down the sides of each lane due to their linear nature, the limited capability of these light ropes does not allow for all such light ropes in the bowling center to be synchronized in any manner or otherwise produce any light show across the entire bowling center.